


The Order

by ProblematicPancakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Killer!Draco, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicPancakes/pseuds/ProblematicPancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has come for Draco to fulfill his mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Order

Midnight. Draco knew that the time has come for him to fulfil the order he has been given by the Dark Lord himself. His bare feet freezing from the sheer coldness of bathroom tiles, the only garment covering his body being a pair of boxer shorts, he stared at himself in the mirror over the sink. Those silver-orbed eyes were surrounded by a plague of redness, and without even thinking about it, the blonde man grabbed the closest object to him – a bottle of soap – and flung it across the room. As it smashed against the wall, Malfoy let out a helpless groan.

Five years of an amazing relationship. Five years of pure and utter happiness for him, the feeling he seldom felt before.

"You can't fool your destiny, Draco." Narcissa's voice echoed around in his head like a broken record, like a curse and it was torturing him, the fact that he could do absolutely nothing to prevent this. He had to do it, despite his most heated wishes, despite his pleas and cries, despite the fact that this will kill him inside.

Slowly, he moved from the bathroom into the corridor. There, on a coat hanger hung his cloak, a beautiful piece of work, with genuine silver lining. From the inside pocket he brought out his wand, the same one he picked out at Olivander's over twelve years ago, the one which listened to him like no other – tonight he wished it wasn't going to.

Cautious of every step, Draco passed the doors to the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom and only stopped as he reached the doors of the bedroom. Trembling, gritting his teeth he pushed the door open as silently as he possibly could.

Tears rolled down his face as he embraced the picture in front of him – his beloved Harry was sleeping peacefully underneath the covers, on his side, with one hand tucked under his head, his face covered almost entirely with the wild hair he was so proud of. With a shaky hand Draco raised his wand and pointed it at his boyfriend, who has probably not suspected a single thing.

Malfoy looked back at the romantic dinner they had just a few hours ago, recalled the sound of Harry's laughter for the last time and smiled through his tears. The decision has been made in his head. It was now or never.

"Wait for me, Harry. I'll be there right after you." Draco whispered and grabbed a firm hold of his wand. "Avada Kedavra."

The green flame hit the brunette and all that could be heard was a sharp gasp of breath. Smiling and crying at the same time, Malfoy flipped the wand over and repeated the spell, thanking Harry for allowing him to die happily.


End file.
